world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Nylholme
Raiders of Nylholme Alternatively known as 'The Scourge of the Night Sea' Few nations consider Nylholme a legitimate state. Fewer consider the differences between Nylholme as a City-State and the surrounding tribes that may or may not be allied to it. As the title suggests, Nylholme is mostly renowned for it's merciless raiders. The Nation is characterized by a powerful navy and a unique Norse culture. Nylholme as a Nation Population: 105,000 (Mostly human and dwarven) Centered around Sheahill, which is Nylholme in it's native tongue, these brutal warriors actually have a relatively advanced culture. They are considered some of the finest steelsmith in the known world yet they rarely trade their weaponry with outsiders. The more expensive blades are lavishly decorated with runes, and in order to get one, you'll have to slay a berserker wielding it. Despite the common idea that they're merciless raiders, Nylholme was founded by a Norse trader by the name of Leif Nylsson and actively trades with Merchant Factions on a global scale and generally strays from attacking merchant vessels at sea. It is also rare that they assault merchant nations, wether this is because they seek to avoid fighting with other Naval Powers or there is some sort of word-of-mouth treaty in effect is uncertain. Nylholmer merchants have ships of any kind, while the raider clans generally employ the typical longships that Nylholme is known for. Nylholme is run by a Thane, While similar to a king, the Thane is obligated to listen to the Council of Elders, A prestigious faction of the few inhabitants of Nylholme that make it past the age of 50. It is rare that a Thane goes against the advice of the Elders, and it is considered frowned-upon by the very gods. Due to the fact that most Elders are also high-ranking members within the Norse clergical system. The current Thane is named Ymgir Vidarrson He is considered a progressive and ambitious ruler. Ymgir strives to modernize Nylholme even further but makes no effort to end raiding in any way, as it is a holy tradition in the Faith of the Old Gods to find glory in battle against a worthy opponent. Sheahill Despite being the center of the large Norse nation, Sheahill is a very open city to travelers. It is no more violent than any other port towns and there is just as much oppertunity there. Other than it's lucrative Spice Trade, which funds Nylholme's raiding campaigns, Sheahill has a particularly large concentration of Bounty Hunter groups. Norse Mercenaries, especially former raiders, are highly sought-after globally due to their experience in battle. Norse Tribes Population: Around 300,000 scattered across the surrounding islands Mostly human and dwarven with significant concentrations of elves. Surrounding Sheahill are the more traditionalist Norse factions. Many are vassals of Nylholme but many more are independent. They are similar in appearance but different in mindset, their mindset is more aggressive than Nylholme and these small naval powers are the ones most prone to piracy. A well-read scholar can usually tell them from Nylholme, as Nylholme has a recognizable gryphon as it's coat of arms. Which is an unusual decoration for the region since Gryphons haven't been seen there in years. Other Tribes also preffer dragon symbolism and some go as far as worshipping dragons. This Dragon-worship is condemned by Nylholme, who follow the way of the Old Gods. Small pockets of Elven raiders exist as well, and are generally the ones associated with dragon-worship, as such, many Norsemen wrongfully despise elves. The other tribes are usually the raiders that scare the general public away from the isles. They are also more prone to attack unprotected and vulnerable settlements. Magic in Nylholme There is no formal guild or institute keeping an eye over Magi in Nylholme. Magic-wielders are generally considered evil and most live in the reclusive and hostile fjords. Despite this, some are active and helpful members of certain communities, and rarely, but not unseen, some accompany the more remote tribes on raids. The Magi in Nylholme and it's surrounding isles specialize in Frost Magic. Use of magic in battle is considered cowardly by a Norse Warrior, yet they fear it greatly at the same time. Known Norsemen in Thrae. Ymgir Vidarsson Douglas Yorgen